


Proclamation

by 221B_johnlock_st



Series: Sherlock in Diversity [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexuality, Bottom John, Drunk Sex, FTM Sherlock Holmes, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Protective John, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_johnlock_st/pseuds/221B_johnlock_st
Summary: Sherlock and John attend Lestrade's birthday, and when John catches wind that Greg implied Sherlock wasn't a real man he is both fairly intoxicated and ready to fight. When the misunderstanding is resolved more comes to light than John or Sherlock had expected.Don't worry Greg's not a dick
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock in Diversity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172435
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> warning- aggressive male behavior, implied transphobia, accidental outing

The first thing Sherlock noticed, before he opened his eyes, was the pounding echoing through his skull. He only just managed to stop a pained moan from escaping his lips at the feeling. He went to rub the blurriness from his eyes and found one of them pinned to the bed by what felt like a warm lump. He’s brain, lagging slightly from the migrain, realized that the warm lump was John, who was snoring softly with his face tucked into Sherlock's side. More importantly John's sleeping for was very obviously naked, and pressed very close to Sherlock, who was equally naked. Sherlock took a moment to pull the hazy memory from the night before to the surface.

-

Lestrade had invited them to his work birthday party, and John insisted that they go.

“He’s our friend Sherlock, the least we could do is make an appearance.”

Sherlock was resting comfortably on his chair in his sheet. He sat upside down with his legs thrown over the top and his head inches from the ground. He was testing how the blood pooling affected his brain function over a long duration. He would not have humored John with a response if it wasn't for the opportunity to collect data on verbal affects to the experiment.

“Lestrade doesn’t like me involved in his personal life, he only invited me because he invited you.” He could hear the blood moving in his head.

“Greg doesn’t like your input on his failed marriage, Sherlock, he wouldn’t have invited us if he didn’t want us to come. He could have just as easily not been invited, it is supposed to be Met personnel only after all.” John was picking up the dirty dishes scattered around the flat, however John avoided the coffee cup on his desk. He suspected it had to do with the placement of his sheet, because although from the front it concealed his modesty quite well from the other side someone might easily catch glimpses. It had been five months since John had walked in on him in the bath, and became aware that Sherlock was assigned female at birth. John didn’t make a habit of trying to catch him naked before, but ever since John had been overly cautious to preserve Sherlocks modesty, despite Sherlocks disregarded to do the same.

“I wouldn’t call it a failed marriage, They aren’t in the process of divorce.”

“They’ve got kids Sherlock it’s a little more complicated than signing some papers”

“He still stays in their home every weekend he doesn't work, John. They have no intentions of getting divorced. I’d say that they have differing intimate expectations and although they are both satisfied romantically with their relationship Lestrade is looking to distance himself from his children as he reassesses his needs, and goals in a relationship but that’s what you get when you marry someone you’re not attrac-”

“We aren't discussing Greg’s love life, we’re talking about the party that we will be attending tonight whether we think we should or not.”

“I’m not talking about his love life either, John, he is fully satisfied with his love life. I’m talking about sex” he opened his eyes as he uttered the last word and the world was fuzzy around the edges. Delightful.

“We aren’t talking about either anymore, Now stop trying to make yourself faint, and put on some clothes, we’ll never get a cab with you dressed like that. We're leaving in an hour and a half.” Sherlock was going to argue but then the fuzziness around the edge of his vision started to go black, and he was reminded yet again that John was a very good doctor who was no doubt timing his upside down timeframe. 

True to his word John had a cab there an hour and a half later and Sherlock emerged just as John was about to shout for him. He wore his purple shirt and made everyone stare and tight black slacks with a slight noticeable bulge in the front.

Sherlock hadn't worn a packer so much since he was 16 when his cheeks and jaw were still to round and the lumpiness of his chest made him feel uneasy. He wore his packer infront of John, and his reaction was delightful. Sherlock was wearing tight fitted jeans for a case, they hugged a little too nicely to be devoid of a bulge. And John, wonderful John could barely draw his eyes away from it the whole case. Sherlock had been insulted at first, assuming John was trying to suss out whether it was ‘real’, then he remembered the state of undresses John had seen him in and concluded that there was no way that John had managed not to notice his lack of penis. He was aroused, John was aroused at the idea of Sherlock's bulge. Obviously once he was aware of this he used it to his full advantage. He found that on average John was 62% less likely to pull a date if he spent the whole night ogling his flatmate. It was far easier to prevent relationships then it was to break them. Sherlock took to wearing a packer anytime they might be around attractive available women.

John licked his lips when Sherlock walked out the door, and John grinned making the effort to sway his hips a little drawing John's attention.

“Cabs here, ready to go”

“ofcourse “

The drive was uneventful and when they made it to the pub Sherlock hopped out of the cab and left John to pay perusal, but he loitered in front of the door. If they entered the party together people would be more likely to assume things after all, leaving John devoid of interested parties.

The pub was pretty full, mostly yard members and a few pedestrians who didn’t know what was happening. John waved to Greg when they got through the door and he made his way through the crowd.

“I didn’t think you would make it!!” he was yelling a little to over-talk the crowd, he pointedly looked at Sherlock then back at John.

“Yes well, it only took a little bit of jabbing to get him out the door '' Greg laughed and patted John’s back and they continued their boring conversation that Sherlock could care less about. What he did care about was the state of Gregs jeans, and as soon as John had left with the goal to get drinks.

“Someone's ironed your jeans” He stated and Greg's smile faltered

“Thanks, I think they look nice too” 

“That's not what I said, you’ve never ironed your jeans before”

“Special occasion Sherlock, wanted to put a little effort in” Sherlock scoffed

“ you’ve never cared about your appearance before, you actually go out of your way to look rugged when you get the chance, it brings you back to your younger days of ripped jeans and motorbikes’

“What are you getting at here?” Greg's tone said he shouldn't push it but Sherlock disregarded the underlying threat.

“You’re seeing someone,” Sherlock stated simply and Greg’s spine when ramrod straight “And they’ve ironed your jeans, special occasion after all, you’re living together”

“I’m an adult Sherlock, where I stay the night is none of your business”

“You’re still married” Greg’s eyes hardened

“You know _nothing_ about my marriage”

“I know she’s a women” 

“And” Greg countered

“You’re gay” Greg huffed

“So are you” Sherlock startled at that

“you couldn’t possibly know that” venom infused Sherlock's voice

“You’re not the only one who can read people, I’m a copper Sherlock. You don't think I don't see how desperately scared you are to lose him.” Lestrared’s eyes were cold “You don’t think I know why your here with him tonight, because if you didn’t come he still would, and then there’s the chance of him finding someone else, hmm, you can't sit at home and trick people into thinking you're together to keep him. Well let me tell you something Sherlock, _You couldn’t even turn a straight man gay_ ” Sherlocks heart raced, and his head spun. He couldn’t possibly know, not unless… John.

As always John walked back with their drinks in tow, Greg brushed by and John frowned at him.

“What did you do, Sherlock, it’s his birthday” Sherlock took the drink from John’s hand and threw it back.

“I need another drink” A lame excuse but his head was reeling, he went to the bar none the less and ordered something just a little stronger than what he was used to, and he got John two fingers of a fantastic whiskey, they do say alcohol is the best truth serum after all.

John couldn’t say no to a good whiskey, and after a few to many whiskeys he couldn’t say no to the bright eyed just 20-somethings that offered him a shot and from there things maybe got a little out of hand

-

“Did you gemme drunk?” John had managed to stumble over to Sherlock where he was sitting in a both in the corner and slur out his words.

“Maybe… why, is that not good?” John laughed a little and flopped next to him 

“depends... on why”

“Did you tell Lestrade?” Sherlock had maybe had a little too much for himself and alcohol did make his lips so regretfully loss

“Tell ‘im what?”

“About me”

John looked up at him and looked sad

“No, No Sherlock, I would never” He grabbed Sherlock softly under his jaw so he could meet his eyes “I would _never_ tell... anyone without your permission, okay” Sherlock nodded slightly and just stared. “Why would ya think that”. He had gotten so close to Sherlock that they could feel each other's breath, and Sherlock could smell the liquor wafting out of John's mouth, He winced. Perhaps he should have just asked.

“Greg said something that implied I was not completely a man” John brisled 

“He WHAT.” Sherlock's eyes went wide, this was unexpected.

“He probably didn’t, well, I'm unsure I was distracted by the idea that you-”

“That bastard, Where the hell ‘s he” John was stumbling to stand 

“John, you really don’t” But John had already found where Greg was siting and was making a path toward him, Sherlock followed in hopes to unull the situation

“What the hell Greg” John yelled from a couple meters away and Lestrareds head turned as well as the 6 people sitting around him

“John, what’s up” He was hesitant

“You’re an absolute bastard ‘s what's up” John managed to get to Greg now.

“John, really, it was in response to some rather unkind poking, I shouldn’t ha-” Sherlock tried. He felt helpless, and angry that he had allowed himself to be so affected by alcohol. 

“No, Sherlock, He’s a fuckin’ bigot’s what ‘e is, and I don’t care if you told ‘im his mother was a whore, no one should say that shit abou’ you, abou’ anyone.” Sherlock was holding onto Johns shoulder

“John, we should just go home”

“No, we’re gonna sort this out” John growled

“Okay, John why don’t we talk about this somewhere else” Greg told the people at his table he was fine and got up with his coat. “No need to make a scene in here”

John was huffing, and Sherlock pulled him along toward the door and Greg followed sheepishly behind

The cold London air hit John’s face but did nothing to cool his temper. And he barely rounded the corner before he whipped around staggering just slightly.

“John, I think maybe we should just go home and sort this all out in the morning, and while I appreciate you trying to save me I am no damsel in distress.” Sherlock’s cheeks were rosy from either the alcohol or the cold, John couldn't tell. But what he could see was the way Sherlock hunched slightly to concave his chest more than it already was. He saw the way his jaw was set just slightly tensed to make it sharper. He saw the insecurities that Greg had reestablished and he couldn’t let that sit until tomorrow, he was bound and determined to knock some sense into his friend even if it meant literally knocking some sense into him.

“Listen John I don’t know what Sherlock told you, but really I was just calling him out on his shit, like he does to everyone else” John fumed

“This isn’t some scandal with your wife we’re talkin’ about, this is his… his life, this isn’t some juicy secret he’s keepin’ from everyone.” Lestrareds eyebrows raised.

“Isn’t it, don’t you feel like he’s, you know, manipulating everyone to get what he wants?” Greg seems surprised and Sherlock is absolutely embarrassed and John can't stand it.

“You think ‘e’s manipulatin’ people into believing some kind of lie or something. Well I hate to break it to you _Greg_ but just ‘cause he doesn’t have _cock_ doesn’ mean he’s not a man.” Greg reeled and Sherlock's eyes went widend with realization.

“John, I misread the situation, we should go… I, we need to go.” And then Sherlock walked away, well more like fleed. They both stared after him

“I’m sorry, what the hell is happening” Lestrade asked John

“You mean you don’t know” John replied, deflating.

“Don’t know what? I have no idea what you are talking about, but I thought we were talking about the fact that Sherlock is trying to convince everyone you're dating so that he can have you all to himself.” John blink, and took a steady breath in

“No, that’s not… what I was talkin’ about…,” It took John

a lot longer to process what had just happened than he was proud to admit “I need you to promise me you won’ tell anyone about anything I said out here okay. I need you to tell me you won't speak a word to anyone or I'll kill ya, alright.”

“You know i'm a copper right, you can't just threaten to kill me” And they both laughed

“Im serious tho, no one” 

“Okay, I won't,” John just looked at him for a second. “What do you want a pinky promise watson?” John shook his head.

“What did you mean about the all to himself part.” 

“I think maybe you should ask him” John nodded, and then just how drunk he was right now hit him and he was spinning. He hailed a cab and before he knew it he was back in baker street

-

The stairs were treacherous but by the time he made it to the top he found Sherlock sitting in his chair. He would say at this point he is much more drunk then he ever intended to get again in his entire life.

“Greg explained” Sherlock's head shot up to look at him. He looked scared, like the day in the bathtub, but devoid of all the anger and in its place there was sadness.

“What all did he tell you?”Sherlock was looking at his hands now. John assumed the alcohol was preventing him from putting up all of his walls. This might actually be good for them a chance to talk without Sherlock retreating into an emotionless shield.

“Not much more than what you heard,” There was a pause and Sherlock didn’t respond, didn’t so much as move “You're really trying to keep me from dating?” Sherlock took a deep breath and looked at John

“You’re mine, and I’ve never been good at sharing” John laughed and Sherlock joined in a moment later. Just as they were getting a handle on themselves Sherlock spoke again “ I am naturally a very possessive person, I hope you understand that I never meant to harm you, if anything I was saving us both from the hassles of chasing off another one of your girlfriends” John sighed

“I have needs Sherlock, you can’t expect me to be celibate for the rest of my life” Sherlock looked at him obviously running over something in his head

“That is something we could work out” John laughed but this time Sherlock didn’t

“What on friday nights I’m allowed to go out and try and pull, It’s not as easy as you’d think, you’ve gotta romance people a bit, take um on a coupl’a dates”

“We could arrange something” Sherlock stated

“I just told you that wouldn’t work there's too much s-”

“That wasn’t what I was suggesting, I could just as easily fill the role-”

“You!?” John started to laugh again but when Sherlock didn’t join in he stopped “You’re serious?”

“Why is it so shocking that I could suggest such an arrangement? People do all the time, Friends with benefits I believe” Johns head was not capable of computing the situation in its current state and drifted far too quickly into what might happen between them in that sort of arrangement, Johns mind was nothing if not thorough about the aspects of the human body. 

“I’m not gay” this time Sherlock did laugh

“I’ve seen your search history John, which you could do to clear every now and again by the way it makes it run slow” John blushed

“How many times have I told you to use your own computer, it’s better anyways”

“Don’t change the subject,” Sherlock grinned like a cat “I’ll have you know I have a wide variety of strapons” John only grew pinker “Now I know what your thinking ‘how could I possibly know you would want that’ well John you have an interesting mix of porn selection, on the more relevant side would be pegging, the act in which a female penetrates a man with the use of a strap on, which would put you, the man, in a straight relationship in the position of the bottom. And maybe just maybe you would only want to bottom for a woman, not uncommon except that in your array of gay porn the bottoms are random and unimportant however the tops are always tall, slim, and brunette it’s easy to assume that you take the place of the bottom there for making their appearance unimportant and the top in the videos the subject of your fantasy. Thus concluding that not only does John Watson like it up the arse, but he likes men who are brunette, tall and slim to be the ones putting it up his arse. So tell me how this plan seems so crazy because John you may fool others with your intentionally shrouded catch phase, and it is correct, you are not gay, but under the same assumption you are also most definitely not straight,” Through the course if his monologue he stood and twirled around the room ending up in front of John who was stood board straight. “Now you know I hate to repeat myself but I will say again, we could work something ou-” Sherlock could care less about being cut short on his speech because beautiful wonderful amazing John crashed his mouth against Sherlocks.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually split up my works but this one was getting a bit long. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment and kudos


End file.
